nine_yang_sword_saintfandomcom-20200215-history
Ximen Ningning
Appearance Her voice sounded as if she had no contact with the outside world. It was like she was uneasily talking to a stranger. She had a curvy and delicate body figure as it was extremely attractive. This was almost the most perfect body shape that Yang Dingtian has ever seen, comparable with Dongfang Bingling's figure. Whether it was her bust line or her waistline, they were all in perfect proportions. Her gaze was like water. Her brows were like mountains. Her hair was extremely black, and her skin was fairly white However, this face would not be considered the prettiest. It was just elegant. It was very soft as if formed by wind and water. It was another kind of beauty, another type of attraction. She had a very uneasy expression. Her cheek was all reddish Chapter 49 Her delicate face didn't seem capable of hiding any secret. The clothes she wore were made of soft cotton cloth and not silk brocades. They used no dyes and only had its natural white cyan. The clothes made her body figure look more charming.Chapter 50 D She have some very aversion to men. She's very afraid of having contact with men. As soon as a man comes nearby, the pores across my entire body become tightly closed, causing me to feel extreme pain from the inside out. As soon as she realize that she's breathing the same air that a man has breathed before, I can’t help but feel uncomfortable.Chapter 61 Description She was adopted by Ximen Wuya and is called Ximen Ningning. She could be considered his other daughter. She and Ximen Yanyan are even closer than blood-related sisters. Ximen Yanyan and her even joked before about wanting to marry the same man. She was the gentle and virtuous sister that Yanyan had talked about. Yanyan had wanted her to marry Yang Dingtian as well. She was Ximen Wuya's only adopted daughter. Ximen Ningning's position in Cloud Sky City was very special and almost irreplaceable. This was because she was a genius who spoke the language of the beasts. Whoever masters the beast language was capable of understanding beasts, controlling them, summoning them, as well as interacting with them. The people who can master the beast language were extremely rare. They might not even number one in ten thousand. As a result, their positions in the chaotic mainland were extremely high and were treasured by every faction. Ximen Ningning was a genius even among those who could master the beast language. Therefore, her position in Cloud Sky City was fairly high. Any party who wanted to expand their power would have to please her. If it hadn't been for her cold character and poor communication skills, she would have been one of the nine elders in Cloud Sky City. But even so, she is also serving as one of the honorary elders. It was just that she never cared about Cloud Sky City matters and basically just stayed in her valley without ever stepping out. She merely took care of Cloud Sky City's combat and transport beasts.Chapter 49 Ximen Ningning lived in the quietest and most secluded part of Cloud Sky City, a small valley. A few hundred meters before reaching the valley, he felt a quiet atmosphere and could not see a single human being. Only a few people were allowed entrance into this place. first mentionned 39 appearance 49 Items * Deep Sea Xuan Clothes : the last layer of skin that Nagas shed after becoming human. It is very soft but sturdy. The beasts won't be able to hurt your upper body once you put it on. You should put it on before you go hunt the beasts. Chapter 50 References